A conventional home TV-game apparatus comprises a CPU, one or more memories, a plurality of I/O (Input/Output) interfaces and a timer.
In the conventional home TV-game apparatus, the timer checks a difference between a starting time of a game and a current time, or between any time while playing a game and current time.
In the conventional home TV-game apparatus, however, there are disadvantages in that a virtual reality type game using real time, for example, a roll-playing game, is difficult to play, because the timer does not correspond with the real time. In addition, the virtual reality type game is difficult to make and development of the virtual reality type game is very expense because the real time must be controlled by a program of the virtual reality type game.